te extraño
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: leo cree que tiene la culpa por lo que le paso a karai..


**Holis vine a traerles un **ONE-SHOT **espero les guste .**

Te extraño

Después de lo que paso a karai, Splinter y leo quedaron destrozados, el por perder a su hija después de a verla ya perdido por muchos años creyendo que estaba muerta y justo a verla recuperado y volverla a perder.

Splinter meditaba, intentando olvidar lo que le paso a karai, por otro lado Leonardo estaba en su cuarto y echado en su cama, se sentía culpable, pensando que por culpa suya por eso karai cayo al mutágeno, con una lagrima en sus ojos pensando en que Splinter esta muy triste por ella. Intento voltear pero vio a lado de su katana el reflejo de karai atrás de el, inmediatamente volteo y no había nadie, solo la oscuridad en su cuarto.

_..haaaa!-se toco la cara con sus dos manos gigantes y comienza a gritar_todo es mi culpa, esto es mi culpa!

Los gritos eran muy fuertes que sus hermanos se preocuparon por y decidieron ir al cuarto del líder de banda azul para ver si estaba bien.

_crees que este bien?-pregunto mikey como siempre, todo inocente

_si estuviera bien, no estaría gritando!-golpea su cabeza

_auch!-se soba

_chicos basta, leo no puede vernos-dijo donnie mientras ponía su cara en la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo de leo.

Leo se dio cuenta que sus hermanos estaba ahí así que salio de su cama y se acerco a la puerta.

_hay vamos leo-donnie esperaba escuchar a leo

En eso el siente que lo tumban al suelo y cae por que la puerta se abre y ven a leo parado frente a ellos, notaron que no se sentía muy bien después del todo.

_leo..-donnie se acerco a el pero retrocede

_estoy bien-mintió y se sobo los ojos

Rafael noto su mentira al igual que donnie pero no sabrían decir lo mismo de mikey, es obvio que el si se la cree.

_estas mintiendo-dijo rafael cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño

_que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto leo

_se nota en tus ojos que mientes-dijo Donatello mirándolo muy molesto

Leo da un suspiro y va hacia a sala.

_bien, bien estoy de mal humor, contentos?-se notaba lo enojado y triste

_es por lo de karai verdad?-dijo Donatello cambiando su cara

Al escuchar eso ,leo le sale lagrimas de sus ojos azules sentándose y poniendo sus manos hacia su cara, comenzó a llorar creyendo que todo era su culpa, los chicos comprenden lo que padece leo y todos se acercaron a el.

_oye leo, no debes preocuparte talves karai vuelva-dijo mikey abrazándolo

_no creo que vuelva mikey, ahora se volvió una serpiente que talves case a humanos o animales.-dijo rafael con su actitud fría

_rafa si realmente quieres ayudar, deja de decir tonterías o almenos anima a leo-donnie miro a leo y acaricio su cabeza_no es culpa tuya leo, trataste de salvarla, la culpa la tiene destructor.

-pero si yo hubiera evitado que escapara no estaríamos así-dijo el tapándose la cara_talves Splinter este molesto conmigo, cuando vi su cara sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

_pero no significa nada, es normal que se sienta así y entiendo su dolor-donatello se acerco a leo y le limpio sus lagrimas-splinter te quiere y comprenderá que tu hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo.

Mientras eso, no notaron a Splinter a dentro y escuchando todo lo que decían, el sabia que leo no tenia la culpa y jamás lo dejara de querer aunque haiga cometido una falta grave, se acerco a los chicos y sonrío pero en el fondo aun estaba destrozado.

_no debes sentirte mal, Leonardo-dijo Splinter quien se acercaba con una taza

Levanto su cabeza y Splinter noto las lagrimas de su hijo.

_leonardo, estas llorando-splinter sabia que leo no lloro así de la nada, mas bien es muy fuerte para esos sentimientos.

_Sensei yo..-se levanto y corrió donde el sensei a llorar_perdoneme,fue mi culpa debí a ver impedido que pasara eso, debí a ver evitado que karai se escapara

Splinter cierra los ojos y sonríe.

_no te eches la culpa Leonardo, no es culpa tuya de lo que paso, sin embargo yo tengo la culpa mas bien.

Leo levanto la cabeza y lo miro.

_debí a ver ido con ustedes a rescatarla cuando podía pero no lo hice-lo abrazaba mientras recordaba la escena.

Las 3 tortugas abrazan a leo, mientras este lloraba un poco.

Splinter comprendio que hay veces que estas cosas pasan pero sabia que tarde o temprano podria volver con su hija miwa.

_**te extraño**…mi pequeña miwa..

Fin..


End file.
